Brandy (You're a Fine Girl)
by HeatherGrey07
Summary: All Brandy has ever wanted is adventure. She sees it and hears about it everyday as a young Barmaid from Tortuga, but has never experienced it for hew herself. It isn't until a certain Pirate Captain from her past visits her again that she finally gets the adventure she craves. It turns out adventure isn't the only thing she craves. But will he return her feelings or leave her?
1. The Prologue

17 years ago I was born to a whore in Tortuga. She had me in a pig sty and left me there with a note, after all she wrote that she had a night to finish. But, unlike most babies, I wasn't found by any old Pirate or another whore. I was found by the owner and barmaid of the fanciest bar on the island, the Sining Siren.

The Singing Siren was located on the far west of the island, and was exclusive to only Captains and first mates. It served the nicest rum and at least attempted to be clean. No whores or fights, just Captains stopping by for a drink. This bar was infamous for serving some of the most fearsome, well known Pirates of all time, and for the owner.

The owner and barmaid was an elderly women named Amara Green that had run the bar for 60 years. She was the one who found me that night, and decided it was time to raise an apprentice, and that she did.

For 14 years she raised me, she was the only mother I knew. She was strict yet gentle at the same time and always knew what to say to make everything feel better. She also was a great teacher. Ever since I could walk and talk she would bring me to the bar and teach me how to serve drinks to the visitors, even though I didn't do much serving for the first 10 years of my life.

Instead of serving I had a habit of taking to the visitors. I would talk to every Captain that walked through the doors. Scary and famous or jolly and new, I would talk to them all, and after several years I developed quite the reputation on the island. Apparently, all of the Pirates would talk about the little girl that could steal Blackbeard and Davy Jones' heart with her childish giggles and dancing. But I never cared what they said, even the most scariest Pirates had a story to tell and a past to recover from.

All of the men liked me for different reasons though. Apparently I reminded Blackbeard of his daughter he lost long ago, and he would always bring a token from his conquests, usually a coin or piece of cloth. Davy Jones, when he would visit, said I made him feel joy again and therefore would let me dangle from his tentacles. Barbossa would tell me about the different places he's been. But, out of all of the Pirates I ever met, Jack Sparrow was my favorite. He would bring me gifts like jewelry and clothes, then he would tell me the craziest stories. Stories that blew my mind as a young girl. I haven't seen him in 7 years though.

The last time I saw him was when I was 10 years old. Amara was sick and I didn't know what I was going to do or what was going to happen. He was the only one who could calm me down, and that he did. He pulled me aside and gave me this braided silver chain.

"This is for you." He whispered to me as tears streamed down my face. "I got this last time I was in Spain and thought of you." I remember smiling and clasping the necklace around my neck. "Everything is going to be fine." He whispered to me, and that was the last words he ever spoke to me before heading off.

Four and half years later the same illness killed her, leaving a poor 14 year old girl alone and with a bar to run, and that I did. I was no longer the wild little girl, but a sophisticated woman running a business. The island no longer talked about me as a that little girl, but as a mature women. I changed.

Even after running the bar alone for 3 years now, a part of me was still that little girl running in between the stools wondering when Jack Sparrow would visit again.


	2. The Routine

This story really frustrated me because I haven't been able to think of any plot for a second chapter for the LONGEST time, I hated it! But, the other day I finally was able to start really planning out this story when ideas started coming to me, and I was able to write this chapter. So, without farther ado, I introduce chapter two of Brandy (You're A Fine Girl)!

—

I could see the beautiful blend of colors in front of me. The red melting into orange melting into yellow melting into the brilliant blue of the morning sky. But it looked the same as it had every morning for the past 6,205 days. Nothing had changed.

Even today, on my 17th birthday, there were no differences. There was not even a ship on the horizon bringing the possibility of adventure, or birds flying by to their new destination. Just calm and uneventful scenery, symbolic of my uneventful life.

I could feel the familiar weight of the locket in my tight grasp, it finding its way in my fist without me even realizing. Something of a small habit I have picked up over the years since receiving it. I could feel the curves and edges on my fingers, bringing me simple joy. But just as soon as I felt it in my grasp I let it slip away, and the weight once again was found in between my breasts.

Just like that, it was time for me to head inside. So I took one last look at my 6,205 sunrise, before turning away. Ready to start another endless day.

—

I fitted myself in a tight red dress, one with black laces running along the back and a built-in corset. I let my hair stay in its natural beach waves and wore a little kohl around the eyes, just enough for definition. Then, when that was all finished, I exited my room and went down a set of steps before reaching the bar floor.

I grabbed the closed rag I could find and began my third step of the morning, cleaning. After all, the Siren didn't have a reputation as the neatest bar on the island for nothing.

I wiped down every surface in my line of vision, swept the floor, and washed every dish from the night before. Making sure all of the filth was gone just in time for tonight's visitors to bring it all back. But that's just how Tortuga worked.

—

Reading was by far my favorite pastime. There must've been something about the feeling of the parchment in my hands or the ink under my fingers. But ever since I learned over 10 years ago I couldn't have been able to put them down.

Currently, I found myself sitting at the bar counter, engaged in a book on sea legends and myths, one of my favorite stories. I must've have read it at least 15 times, and loved each occasion just as much as the last.

Yet my engrossed reading was soon interrupted by a ring of a bell, signaling someone's entry into the bar. I knew who it was without even looking up.

"This is unusual for you Anamaria. Not only did you come into port to see me, but you even bothered to get up before 4:00 in the afternoon."

"Frankly, I am surprised I did too." A familiar voice said from behind me, through small chuckles. Causing me to burst out in laughter and turn away from my book. Hoping up from the wooden stool I found myself sitting in, I quickly pulled Anamaria in for a massive hug. Her arms wrapping around my small figure as mine did hers.

"Happy Birthday Guppy." She said as her hand stroked my hair, referring to me as the nickname I earned years ago.

"You actually came to see me." I said under my breath, disbelief lingering in my voice.

"Of course I would, I promised you, didn't I?"

"You did...but I guess a part of me didn't believe you." I whispered, starting to get a little emotional.

She paused and gave me one final squeeze before releasing me from our long hug, holding me at arm's length so she could look me in the eyes. "Well, never doubt it ever again. Now don't cry, you only ever turn 17 once, and I want you to make the most of it."

"I wasn't about to cry." I said while a huge smile came over my face.

"Like I believe that." She replied with a scoff and roll of her eyes, but a grin on her face told me she wasn't annoyed. And then, just like that, she changed the subject. "Besides wanting to see you again Guppy, I wanted to run a proposition by you." She said as we finally broke all physical contact with one another. I had turned away and started to put my book up, not at all prepared for what she was about to say. "Well, as I said before, it's not every day you turn 17. You're an adult now, you should be out on the island having fun and living while your young, not staying in here and serving drinks to smelly, old men." She paused, "This is not what Amara would've wanted."

I could feel anger race through me at the mention of Amara's name, but I tried to take deep breaths. "What are you proposing." I mumbled with gridded teeth.

She didn't say anything for a moment, and it didn't take me looking at her to know she was afraid of what I would think of the idea. "Not working tonight."

"No." I said simply.

"Hear me out."

"No."

"You have worked every day for the past 2 years, you deserve to have a break to, you know, live a little."

"You remember how Amara was against closing the bar, she would've wanted me to keep it open, at all costs." I said angrily, but not daring to look Anamaria, instead trying to keep myself busy.

"She would've wanted you to have fun without her." Anamaria replied, and the second she said it I froze and really thought over what just came out of her mouth.

Would Amara really be disappointed in me? Am I doing what she would've told me to do? And the answer was no, Anamaria was right. She wanted me to enjoy life. So I finally turned around and looked at the young woman standing behind me, "Should I change clothes?"

The woman let out in a huge grin. "Girl, you picked out that dress today as if you knew you were in store for a good time. I couldn't have chosen a better one if I tried!"

This brought me laughter as she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the small bar my life revolved around, starting to drag me to what I would assume was the Faithful Bride. And I couldn't help but feel that this was the first day of the rest of my life.


	3. The Faithful Bride

Nothing like a little PoTC fanfiction to end the week! Hope you guys love a new chapter, even though it kind of a cliffhanger, which I am sorry about! But...I think it's good nonetheless…

Please favorite, follow, and comment! Love you all!

* * *

As a child, I used to beg and beg Amara for even the ability to glance at the Faithful Bride. Despite growing up around a bar, I viewed the Bride as a right of passage, a grownup experience only reserved for the truly mature.

At night I remember hearing the drunken shouts coming the bar all the way across the island, I could hear every fight, song, and good time had there. I would stay up all night imaging myself in it's mix, having what I cluelessly said was grown up fun. But Amara never ended up taking me, I believe she was fearful of what I might see and what kind of impression that would leave on me. After going for the first time, I became convinced she was right.

I ventured there for the first time with Anamaria shortly after Amara's death, in an effort to cheer me up. But, while there, Anamaria ruled my young 14 year old self too young to engage in any alcohol, which put a damper on my mood. Being there, unable to get drunk, and just having to observe any crazy antics, was not at all the way one should first experience the Bride. The experience was so bad that it deterred me from going back since.

But, upon my arrival the evening of my 17th Birthday, my opinion was quickly switched. Despite it only being about 4:00 in the afternoon, the bar was packed as it always was. There were people strewn out all over the front lawn and entrance, causing me to step over a substantial amount of bodies on my way in. All the disarray gave me anxiety, yet, with every falter in my step Anamaria had my hand and pulled me farther into the chaos. The first thing Anamaria beelined towards was the bar, to buy me a pitcher of my very namesake, Brandy. Despite it not being the first time I had tasted the drink, my first gulp put a sour look on my face, as I had forgotten the distinctive taste. "Are you okay?" Anamaria chuckled at my expression, and I just nodded my agreement as I painfully swallowed.

"It's just been a little bit since I last had one, but I am okay." I reassured her once I had the drink had cleared from my mouth, giving her a warm smile and a little bit of laughter.

"Well, your 17 now honey, so get used to it because that and rum might be all you consume for the rest of your life."

I laughed some more at her comment, "Excuse me if I still hold out hope for other beverages," I suggested with a smile.

Then, in that moment, I could feel a tendrel of my beachy waves slip out behind my ear and on my face. I reached back to tuck it behind my ear, but in the process I elbowed a person behind me. I gasped at the contact, pulling my arm back as soon as possible and tuning to apologize. In the Bride, something as simple as bumping someone could result in a deadly brawl if not instantly dealt with. "I am so sorry…" I began hastily, but my expression melted upon seeing who I bumped into, and hers did the same.

"Scarlet?" I whispered to the tight-dress wearing, heavy-makeup donning, sex worker who became one of the many friends I had made growing up here. She, and several of the other prostitutes, were very much cool older sister figures growing up. They were not always the best role models, but they were the only ones who understood what growing up on the island felt like, and the unknowingness that came from your Mom being in their business.

"Brandy!" She exclaimed loudly, forgetting about the client she had been talking up and pulling me into a bone-crushing hug. "It's been so long!"

"It really has," I said as I nodded in the hug, savoring the reintroduction before she quickly pulled away to stand on the nearest stool. I glanced at Anamaria in concern as Scarlet addressed the current crowd. "Hey you bastards!" She screamed, causing everyone's eyes to be on her. "Guess who I just found, emerged from the hovel she calls her bar." I rolled my eyes at her snide comment, and yet she continued. "My girl, BRANDY!"

For a moment a hush fell over the crowd, as my name did seem to hold a mysterious reputation on the island. The drunken men peered over each other to catch a glimpse of my mysterious face. I blushed red at all the attention.

But all it took was one drunken shout for the whole room to erupt in cheers. My name was called out left and right as Scarlet hoisted a bar stool onto the counter. She boosted me onto the counter and into said chair. It was almost like some sort of throne, a really disgusting throne.

"A glass of Brandy for everyone!" Scarlet screamed, causing the room to roar and for me to laugh at her pun. The barmaids busied themselves with the high order, and it took half my energy to keep myself from jumping down and helping them out. But today was my seventeenth birthday, and I had to commit to taking it slow, despite it paining me.

My eyes searched the crowd for a familiar face, and soon found Anamaria off to my right. Her deep eyes shone with amusement at my predicament, and I laughed. I honestly didn't know what to do.

I didn't want to be one this stool, with everyone looking at me and this giant spektakle. I just wanted my birthday to be a small, private affair.

I just wanted to sit there with my novels, and the characters they hold. Here I am, living in a Pirate town, and all I wanted to be was reading of adventure, and working my steady job.

I long for excitement, but sitting with a bunch of debaucherous drunks makes my skin squirm. I want to escape their lustful eyes, and go back to just hanging out with Anamaria.

And I appreciate Scarlet's assistance, she obviously cares enough about me to put on this show. But this almost seemed too much for the girl who just wanted to sit and read on her big day.

Thankfully, it only took a minute before Scarlet's attention was pulled away from me on a chair and onto a waiting young man who was giving her dreamy eyes from across the bar. He had dusty blonde hair, and a heavy two o'clock shadow. A long scar ran across his face, evidence of a pirate life long lived. From the looks of it, he was exactly Scarlet's type, leaving me without a second thought from her.

I sighed, now I was left alone on a single stool. I looked for Anamaria, but she too had become wrapped up in some brown-haired man. One with medium skin and deep eyes, eyes that Anamaria seemed seemed to get lost in. Together they had disappeared to god knows where, and the bar had since gone about their evenings.

I wanted to get down from my throne-like seat, get back to my night. But being on a stool, on top of the bar, I was seated way too high up to get down without help. So, my only hope to get down was a stranger.

There was a man a couple feet from me, standing waiting for a drink. He had been there ever since Scarlet had made her announcement, and his eyes kept looking away but turning back to dance over my figure. He was quite interested in me, that was quite obvious, and I hated to justify his feelings. He just reeked of creepiness, enough to make my skin crawl.

But he was the only one to look in my direction, so it would be easy to get his attention. Therefore, when his eyes found my hips for probably the 10th time that night, I snapped my fingers in his direction.

"Hey, mister." I said in his direction. His eyes went to mine in shock, caught in the act ogling. He most likely thought the worst, but his face softened when I asked him, "Can you help me get down?"

His neutral expression quickly morphed into a leech smile, that made my skin crawl. "Of course beautiful." Was his response, and I sighed. Finally, someone to help me.

I stood up on the bar, holding out my hand to the man. I expected him to take it, use it to guide me down, but instead my hand remained without the pressure of another.

He grabbed my waist instead, without my consent, and dramatically spun me downward. It was a relatively harmless gesture, yet it sent chills down my spine. There was something off about it, something I couldn't put my finger on.

When my feet came in contact with the ground, I let out a sigh of relief. I was out of the public eye. But I couldn't relax fully, because the man had never let me go. His grip was still tight around my hips, not releasing me, long after I was off the bar.

I tried to forget it, because his face was still a foot away. Instead, I attempted to make small talk and take the awkwardness out of it.

"Thank you so much, I owe you one." I joked, forcing a smile on my face and attempting to squirm away from his grasp.

Instead his grip became deadly tight, and his face turned dark as he pulled me to him. Our hips came in contact and his face moved next to mine. His lips found my ear as he whispered words that made me nauseous, "Oh, I fully intend to beautiful."

Oh god, I thought, what have I gotten myself into.


End file.
